1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus, and more particularly to a facsimile apparatus which can change a generation time of one line of read data.
2. Related Background Art
In the past, a generation time of one line of read data is based on a store time. Namely, since a store time of one line is fixed, the generation time of one line of read data is an integer multiple of the store time of one line and cannot be arbitrarily set.
Accordingly, in the prior art, a recording means is set such that the generation time of one line of data is slightly shorter than a record time of one line.
However, in LBP recording the record time of one line is determined by a condition of a recording unit, in which the record data should be continuously supplied. In such a system, considering a copy operation of only one set, the generation time of one line of data which is shorter than the record time of one line is set and the recording is made by starting the reading. Since a memory to store the read and record data is definite, the memory becomes full in a short time because the generation time of one line of data is shorter than the record time of one line of data. Thus, the read operation is intermittent and image quality is deteriorated.